Reto one-shot strippers MELOCOTÓN
by Jackieslove
Summary: Me uní al reto de "one-shot" queriendo contar una historia que narre al final de sus vidas como estudiantes y el caliente inicio de su vida como adultos, no creo que sea apto para niños, ¡disfruten!


One shot

Debes entender nena, no me gusta que salgas sin mí, no me gusta no saber donde estas, y lo vuelve peor verte llegar así, con esa falda. - le dije a Akane mientras sujetaba su cabello desde atrás, y con la mano que tenia libre le acariciaba la entrepierna por arriba de la ropa, podía sentir el calor que emanaba esa parte de su cuerpo, la conocía a la perfección no faltaba mucho para sentirla humedecer.

Hacia tiempo que nuestra relación tenía encuentros calientes, todo gracias a las clases de educación sexual, empezábamos a conocer el cuerpo humano, aun había temas tabú en la escuela, temas que ninguno de mis compañeros accedería a quedarse con la duda, por lo que organizaron una reunión para "estudiar" en casa de alguno, curiosamente íbamos en parejas, y aquel fin de semana los padres de Daisuke no estarían, entre ese idiota e Hiroshi le agregaron alcohol a las bebidas, en algún momento dejamos los libros y cuadernos y los cambiamos por platicas sin sentido, debo aceptar que me gusto ver a Akane relajada y riendo, incluso hablaba de sexo con todos, como si fuera cualquier cosa, se veía que disfrutaba hablar del tema, lo que me hizo cuestionarme, ¿qué tanto sabría ella de sexo? Al parecer no fui el único, los otros idiotas quisieron aprovechar que estaba desinhibida para empezar a hablar de forma más pervertida, no se los permití, bastaba con haber escuchado que a ella ningún hombre la había tocado, pero que ella sabía bien donde quería que la tocaran para llevármela de ahí; con el pretexto de que se hacía tarde la urgí para irnos, se negó, claro estaba, ella no solo era la chica más sexy en aquella habitación, también era la más necia.

Como yo ya me había dado cuenta hacia donde estaban encarrilando la conversación ese par de pervertidos, y estaba determinado en irme de ahí con mi prometida a salvo, o talvez era el alcohol diciéndome que yo podía hacer lo que me diera la gana puesto que yo soy el gran Ranma Saotome, tome a mi novia por la cintura y la eche sobre mi hombro, al principio se resistió, incluso pataleo un poco, diciendo que yo podía irme pero que ella se quería quedar, estaba tan ruborizada que daba ternura escuchar su berrinche, no le preste más atención y haciendo uso de mis conocimientos en anatomía le toque "accidentalmente" los pechos, la acune en mi pecho y le susurre en el oído que quería hablar con ella en privado, ella por arte de magia dejo de pelear y nos fuimos de ahí.

Por la manera en que la llevaba cargando tocaba su trasero, disimuladamente se lo frotaba, ella no se quejó en ningún momento, en realidad parecía disfrutarlo, camine sin rumbo, no tenia prisa en llegar a casa, llegamos a un pequeño parque oculto entre las casas, era lo que se conoce una zona de descanso para la servidumbre, todas las grandes casas de Nerima se daban la espalda unas a otras, haciendo un circulo en medio de todas, cada una de ellas tenia una puerta que daba a aquel lugar, al cual la gente que se dedicaba al mantenimiento de las casas salía a descansar. A esa hora de la noche no había nadie, quise aprovechar que nuestros cinco sentidos estaban adormecidos para hablar con ella.

Ella llego al centro del parque y se sentó en un columpio, una suave brisa jugaba con su cabello, sus mejillas seguían encendidas.

No creas que no me he dado cuenta de lo que hacías

¿te molesto?

No, pero no creo que debamos hacerlo

¿Qué no debamos hacer que?

Tu sabes, seguir con ese juego

¿Por qué no? Creo que en realidad no te molestaba lo que le hacía a tu trasero

Es por eso que no debemos, si empezamos ahora, por que tenemos la excusa de que estamos algo bebidos y podemos olvidarlo después, nos podemos arrepentir

Entendía perfecto a que se refería, ella siempre pensaba las cosas antes de actuar, esa era su marca, ella pensaba, pero yo actuaba, sabia que tenia razón, pero los sentimientos que tenia por ella estaban desbocados, fuera el alcohol, o no, necesitaba que se diera por enterada de que le traía unas ganas tremendas, se que, sabe que la amo, se que, sabe que no hay otra para mi más que ella, se que, sabe que haría cualquier cosa que me pida, pero de que no sabe que he observado el cambio que a tenido su cuerpo, que deseo con desesperación ser las gotas de sudor que resbalan en su pecho y se pierden en su escote, que envidio la toalla con la que se seca el cuerpo, su hermoso cuerpo, eso ella no lo sabe, no sabe que paso noches en vela imaginando nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera vez, que deseo con toda el alma oírla gritar mi nombre, eso ella no lo sabe, y ya fuera el alcohol, o no, quería hacerla entender que me urge estar con ella.

La deje terminar de hablar solo para poder responderle con un beso, me acerque a ella poniéndome de frente, alce su rostro con mis manos y me incline a besarla, primero fue lento, tímido, no tenia idea de que ella fuera a responder, cuando intente alejarme ella paso sus brazos detrás de mi cabeza, poniéndose de pie y jalándome a ella, pego su frente a la mía y sonrío, y entonces, saco su lengua y lamio mis labios, por instinto respondí de igual forma, invadí su boca con mi lengua, atesorando la miel de sus labios, incrementábamos el ritmo del beso, con ambos brazos la tome de la cintura, apretándola a mi cuerpo, deseaba que me sintiera, ella recargo su pubis en el mío, y pude apreciar por primera vez el calor de despedía, en segundos tuve una erección, ¡Dios! Como anhelaba poder penetrarla, pude escucharla gemir por primera vez, y note el ritmo con el que discretamente empezó a mecer sus caderas, no me equivocaba, ella deseaba lo mismo, extendí el beso a su cuello, lamí el lóbulo de su oreja, con una mano inicie el camino a su pecho lentamente, como pidiendo permiso, al no escuchar reclamos seguí avanzando, le quite el suéter con el que cubría sus hombros, desabotone su camisa escolar, un botón y subí mis ojos a los suyos, estaban expectantes, ella quería más, dos botones, se mordió el labio inferior, ella deseaba más y que fuera más deprisa, tres botones, el límite al que podía llegar, su vestido estorbaba, eso no me impidió disfrutar de su piel desnuda, lamí de su cuello a sus clavículas, mordiendo por aquí y por allá, a ratos volvía a sus labios, los aprisionaba con los míos, los succionaba, los lamia, dejaba un rastro de saliva en ellos, el cual parecía gustarle a ella ya que al instante se relamía los labios o paseaba sus dedos quitando el excedente y metiéndolos a su boca, estaba enloqueciendo, coloque mi mano en su pecho, sin saber realmente que hacer, entonces ella coloco su mano sobre la mía y la guio, la alzaba y hacia movimiento circulares, cuando se observaba la cúspide de su pecho sobresalir del escote improvisado que le hice ella tomaba mi cabeza y me guiaba "ahí", se le escapaban pequeñas ordenes seductoras tales como "bésame ahí" "muérdeme ahí" la aureola de su pezón escapo de su sostén no pude resistirlo y succione con fuerza dejando un "morado", que por cierto me encanto ver sobre su piel blanca, hacia un contraste perfecto, el ritmo de nuestras caderas descendió, ambos sabíamos que necesitábamos más, pero no podríamos entregarnos en aquel lugar, acomode su ropa como pude, aprovechando de tocarla nuevamente, la tome de la mano y retomamos el camino a casa, en la entrada gire para verme a los ojos y estampe un ultimo beso en sus labios, ella respondió de inmediato, mi intención era dejarle solo mis labios sobre los suyos, pero sus planes fueron otros, en aquella ocasión fue ella la que invadió mi boca con su lengua, esta mujer me volvía loco de deseo, nos separamos y dejamos que nuestras respiraciones regresaran a la normalidad, "déjame volver a ti antes de que esta marca desaparezca" le dije presionando su pecho, ella no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza y beso en apenas un suspiro mis labios, después soltó mi mano y entro como si nada a casa.

Dos días después mi cuñada llego con una película de terror la puso en la noche sin nada de luz cerca, los viejos se fueron diciendo que ya estaban muy grandes para ese tipo de películas, Kasumi se fue alegando que ella no disfrutaba de esas películas, así que solo estábamos nosotros tres, Nabiki era la más cercana al televisor, Akane y yo estábamos juntos, nos cubría el edredón de invierno con el que suelen vestir la mesa en aquella época del año, Akane vestía un diminuto short apenas tapaba su trasero y una sudadera tan larga que cubría el short, comenzó la película y con el primer susto Akane me tomo del brazo, recargando sus pechos sobre mi, con mucho cuidado para que mi cuñada no nos viera deslice mi mano en su trasero, ella intento quitarla y con gestos volteaba a ver a su hermana, como queriendo advertirme que podría descubrirnos, hice caso omiso, me acerque lo más discreto que pude a su oído y le susurre que me dejara hacer lo mío sin hacer tanto alboroto no queríamos que nos descubrieran.

Ella siguió nerviosa, obviamente ya no por la película, estábamos sentados sobre el suelo, me acerque más a ella, hombro con hombro, me sentía atrevido y sabia que ella no haría nada por miedo a que nos viera su hermana, la tenia a mi merced, empecé acariciando su pierna por debajo de la mesa, me deslice hasta su entrepierna y empecé a palpar por arriba de la ropa, pude notar que se sonrojaba, abría sus inocentes ojos a modo de sorpresa, si yo también estaba sorprendido por el atrevimiento de tocarla de esa forma, sin pena, sin pudor, desde la noche anterior ansiaba reclamar su cuerpo y esas ganas no habían desaparecido con las horas, todo lo contrario iban en aumento, mi curiosidad por descubrir como respondía su cuerpo a mi tacto estaba a la expectativa, sabia del balanceo de sus caderas, era completamente rítmico al mío, sabia del calor que emanaba su cuerpo, ¿qué pasaría si tocaba el timbre?

Por encima de la ropa acaricié su entrepierna, primero el contorno de sus labios, después sus labios, me entretuve bastante en su clítoris, deslizaba mis dedos de arriba abajo, de manera circular, apretándolo, dándole golpecitos, ella cerraba los ojos, mordía su propia mano ahogando los jadeos, de pronto su braga estaba completamente húmeda y un expedía dulce aroma a melocotón, deslice mi mano por debajo del calzón de Akane hasta alcanzar su vello púbico, allá me atrapo en el acto y giro a verme, sorpresa, ansiedad, ganas, todo estaba escrito en el rubor de sus mejillas, le susurre al oído "¿te gusta?" apenas pudo aguantarme la mirada, cerro los ojos, con el codo empuje su brazo para que me dejara continuar, con dos dedos alcance a entrar en ella y la masaje por dentro, metía los dedos y los sacaba y los volvía a meter, estaba tan concentrado en eso que no me fije en nada más, supongo que ella también se abandono al gozo y dejo de prestar atención a la habitación, no medí el tiempo que estuve inmerso en dentro de ella solo el sonoro gemido que escapo de su boca me detuvo, ambos nos quedamos completamente quietos, esperando un movimiento o reclamo, algo que seguramente mi cuñada haría, seguro se había escuchado, seguro nos habría descubierto de nos ser por que se había quedao dormida, y al estar "solos" en lo nuestro tuve el arrebato de tomarla por el mentón con la mano que tenia libre y girar su rostro, la bese, invadí su boca con furia, con ganas, con un deseo incontrolable de apoderarme de ella, por instinto ella se giro por completo, aproveche para abrir por completo sus piernas y acercarla a mí, estaba prácticamente sentada sobre mi, y yo aun tenia los dedos dentro de ella danzando rítmicamente con el son que su cadera me dictaba, no parábamos de besarnos, deslizo su tibia mano por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi abdomen y seguir un poco más abajo, cuando percibió la fuerte erección que contenían mis pantalones se detuvo, miro a mis ojos pidiendo permiso para tocarme, ¡claro que podía tocarme! Sujete su mano con fuerza y la deslice por todo mi miembro, desde su base hasta la punta, estaba desesperado por penetrarla, quería que me sintiera hasta el fondo de su ser, sin preguntarle ni dejar que sospechara de un tirón rompí sus bragas, las deslice hasta quitar lo poco que quedaban de ellas cubriendo su intimidad y las guarde en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, ya solo me estorbaba el short, estaba a punto de tirarla sobre el piso de la estancia cuando la música d ellos créditos empezó a sonar despertando a mi cuñada, estoy seguro que en ese primer parpadeo nos vio, por suerte volvió a cerrar los ojos y con esas milésimas de segundos nos acomodamos en nuestros sitios.

Vaya que película tan más aburrida, ¿la vieron completa?

Si.- dije de inmediato sin verla a la cara, entreteniéndome con mis dedos pulgares, tenía la cara de un niño al ser descubierto en plena travesura

Pues a mi si me gusto, me gusto mucho.- dijo Akane con cierto tono cómplice, hablando en "códice" algo que solo nosotros podríamos entender

Claro solo a ti te gustan estas películas

Estoy seguro de hay una segunda parte, si quieres podemos verla

Pues véanla ustedes, yo estoy muy cansada, me iré a dormir.- dijo Nabiki y se levanto, sin embargo no se fue, parecía esperar algo, ¡claro! Akane y yo nunca convivimos tanto tiempo sin pelear y menos tan tarde, debía decir algo, pero no quería arruinar lo que teníamos diciendo una de las estupideces que le suelo decir a mi prometida.

No espera, ya es tarde yo también me voy a subir a mi recamara, si quieres otro día la vemos ¿no?.- Me pregunto, "sobre mi te vas a subir" pensé pero solo afirme con la cabeza.

Apagamos la televisión y todos nos retiramos de la estancia, Nabiki fue la primera en subir paso al baño y de ahí a su recamara, Akane recogía los platos mientras tanto, y yo la esperaba, no podíamos dejarlo así, en cuanto Nabiki cerro su puerta Akane me alcanzo en la escalera y beso rápido mi nariz, subió dos escalones se giro hizo un gesto con la mano, se veía indecisa, algo quería decir y no se animaba, entonces corrió por las escaleras hasta el baño, me quede al pie de la escalera tan solo unos minutos, ¿sería acaso que ella también quería terminar lo que instantes antes estábamos haciendo? ¿debería preguntarle? No quería parecer que la estuviera obligando, ni forzarla a nada, si, lo mejor era no ser insistente otro día tendríamos la oportunidad de terminar, empecé a subir las escaleras, ella salió del baño y corrió a su recamara viéndome todo el camino, no dijo buenas noches como acostumbra y sobre todo no cerro su puerta con pasador como todas las noches, más bien la dejo entreabierta ¿era una invitación para que pasara? ¿y si entraba? Ya se iré a cepillarme los dientes si de regreso su puerta sigue abierta, ya se lo que quiere hacer. Nunca más volvió a cerrar la puerta, pero aquella noche la recordare por el resto de mi vida.

En cuento entre pude ver que no había luz en la habitación, las cortinas estaban cerradas, y ella estaba sentada al borde de la cama, me pidió cerrar con seguro la puerta, yo gire dándole la espalda, ella me abrazo por detrás, colocando sus manos en mi pecho y recargando su frente en mi espalda, dijo en un susurro apenas audible "te amo", como anhelaba escucharla decirme esas palabras, tome sus manos entre las mías y las bese, me di la vuelta quería decírselo de frente, pero ella sello mi boca con sus besos, acaricie su cuerpo, un fino camisón transparente en conjunto con una bata la cubría, beso mi cuello y con un recorrido de besos y mordidas me fue quitando la camisa, me guio a la orilla de la cama, donde me pido no hacer ruido y permanecer sentado, si hacia algún movimiento sería reprendido, despertó mi curiosidad ¿que tenía planeado?.

Se acerco a su escritorio y prendió la lampara, en susurros se comunicaba conmigo, "quiero que me veas, no te atrevas a cerrar los ojos, no me pierdas de vista" deslizo una manga de la bata por su hombro, ladeo su cabeza, sus cabellos se acunaron en las clavículas, era como un sueño completamente seductor, con su mano derecha deslizo la manga izquierda, la bata estaba ya a la altura de sus codos, se giró ofreciéndome una vista espectacular, usaba lencería a juego, tal y como estaba acomodada la tela que la cubría parecía una rosa abriéndose frente a mis ojos, se acercó a mi y me ofreció el cintillo con el que sujetaba la bata, retrocedió dos pasos y me pido jalar de el, al instante se abrió por completo, deleitándome con su hermosura, el sujetador que usaba realzaba sus bien formados senos, sus diminutas bragas contorneaban a la perfección sus bien atribuidas nalgas, la cereza en el pastel fue ese liguero atado a su fina cintura, extendiendo el encaje hasta la mitad de sus muslos, arrojo la bata sobre la lampara sin embargo esta se resbalo hasta el suelo, fue hasta ella con paso seductor, contoneando sus caderas, se movía al ritmo de una balada, recorrió su pierna con sus dedos hasta tocar la puntas alzo la bata y nuevamente la coloco en la lampara, entonces hablo, "te gusta lo que ves" por toda respuesta pase saliva por mi garganta, no había música, ni luces fluorescentes, pero ella se movía con la gracia de una bailarina, por segunda ocasión en la noche se sentó en mis piernas de frente a mí, paso sus brazos por mis hombros y comenzó a mecer las caderas, besaba mi torso desnudo, pero cuando yo quería tocarla cambiaba de posición, le levantaba, giraba, se agachaba e incluso simulaba caminar sobre una pasarela poniéndose de puntillas en sus pies descalzos, ¡diablos, que mujer! cuando se lo proponía podía ser la chica más dulce y tierna de todo Nerima, de todo el mundo, era sencillamente la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de mis días. Conforme tiraba por toda la habitación la poca ropa que la cubría mi erección aumentaba, imagino que se dio cuenta, me ofreció una mano para ponerme de pie, yo como siempre obedecí, me recargo en la pared a lado de su puerta y se dio la vuelta, por una milésima de segundo tuve miedo de que me pidiera retirarme dejándome solo con el recuerdo de su erótico baile, pero no fue así, en vez de eso pego su trasero a mi entrepierna, dándose cuenta de lo tieso que estaba mi pene, dejo de moverse y lentamente giro a verme directamente a los ojos, se puso de puntillas y dijo a mi oído "tengo miedo" la cargue en brazos, pegando sus senos desnudos a mi pecho, que maravillosa sensación sentir su piel contra la mía, la lleve a su cama depositándola con mucho cuidado, "no tienes por que tenerlo, soy yo, voy a cuidar de ti" me recosté a un lado de ella y comencé a trazar el camino con la yema de mis dedos de su boca a su monte de venus, le besaba los ojos, los pechos, lamia su piel, y de vez en vez susurra lo mucho que la amaba, ella temblaba de ansiedad, a la expectativa de lo que estaba por ocurrir, enrede mi pulgar en la única piza de ropa que le quedaba, sus bragas, las deslice con mucho cuidado por sus bien tonificadas piernas, no paso mucho tiempo cunado la volví a sentir mojada, separe sus piernas y me coloque frente a ellas, bese sus labios, su cuello, lamí sus pechos, acaricie su abdomen y seguí bajando, su piel comenzaba a transpirar, dejándome su sabor en la punta de la lengua, separe sus labios y empecé a succionar su clítoris, pasaba mi lengua por sus labios, ella subía y bajaba las caderas invitándome a penetrarla con la lengua o a lamer el contorno de su entrepierna.

Ella tenia las riendas yo solo obedecía, sentí sus manos en mi cabeza enredando sus dedos en mi cabello, "más, más" susurraba una y otra vez, entonces entre en ella con los dedos, y entretuve mi lengua en su vulva, de un segundo para otro tomo su almohada y ahogo un grito en ella, su cuerpo se estremecía, estaba lista para recibirme, pero entonces se sentó sobre sus rodillas y me invito a pararme frente a ella, bajo mis pantalones, mi erección estaba completamente tiesa, lamio de la base a la punta, y metía la cabeza de mi pene en su boca, succionaba fuerte, de seguir así me haría terminar antes de poder entrar en ella, tome su mano y la lleve a mi labios, lamí la palma de su mano dejando un buen rastro de saliva en ella, la baje a mi erección y le mostré como masturbarme, entonces me incline a su oído "así me masturbo pensando en ti" volví a recostarla de un empujón, me coloque en medio de sus piernas. Encontré su mirada expectante y nos volvimos a besar, poco a poco me fui deslizando dentro de ella, la sentí enterrarme las uñas en la espalda, todo en ella estaba apretado, "relájate, quiero que lo disfrutes" le dije al oído y volvió a besarme con pasión, empecé a embestirla de a poco, hasta sentir que mojaba por completo mi verga, me deslizaba muy bien dentro de ella, aumente el ritmo, alce sus piernas, gire su cadera un poco y junte sus rodillas, tenia la vista perfecta de Akane podía ver sus pechos rebotando, el perfecto trazo de su cintura y la majestuosidad de su trasero, no podía creerlo, todo eso era mío, solo yo era el afortunado que podía gozar de estar con ella, ella se reacomodo poniéndose en 4 puntos sobre la cama, yo seguía detrás de ella embistiendo con más ganas, me enloquecía su determinación, su atrevimiento y su desinhibición, la sujete del cabello jalando hacia atrás, alzándola en el proceso pegándola a mi pecho, quería seguir viendo el rebote de sus senos, sujete uno de ellos y retorcí su pezón, la sentí apretarse en torno a mi verga, no faltaba mucho para que llegáramos al punto máximo de comunión, giro su rostro para besarme y fue entonces que ambos llegamos al clímax, caímos rendidos sobre el colchón, con nuestras respiraciones agitadas, después de unos minutos la tome por la cintura y la atraje a mi cuerpo. Intentamos dormir aquella noche, pero no lo logramos del todo, acabábamos de descubrir juntos lo maravilloso que era el sexo, y no pudimos detenernos, lo hicimos un mínimo de 6 veces, solo paramos cuando vimos que el sol comenzaba a salir y entonces todos en la casa empezarían a despertar, ella estaba inconsciente desnuda sobre su cama cuando tuve que tomar mi ropa y salir por la ventana.

Esa misma mañana después del desayuno, y completamente ojerosos, ella me pidió que la acompañara a un mandado que Kasumi le había hecho, por supuesto que la acompañaría, después de ir por la comida nos desviamos a otro lado, parecía una clínica, ¿se sentía mal? ¿ estaba enferma? Sabía que para las mujeres perder la virginidad era una experiencia diferente a la de los hombres, pero que tan diferente como para tener que ir al médico, menos mal que no paso con Tofu, pero entonces ¿Qué tan serio era? Ella no decía nada, simplemente tarareaba una canción, quería preguntarle, pero no quería parecer estúpido o insensible así que solo calle, al salir de la consulta me explico.

Quiero disfrutar de esto, no sabia que pudiera ser tan bueno, quiero hacerlo todos los días, todo el día.- estaba demasiado entusiasmada, claro no tenia problemas con su plan, pensaba exactamente igual.- pero debemos ser precavidos para que no termine la diversión antes de tiempo así que cada tres meses me acompañaras a que me pongan una "vacuna anti-bebés", hasta que decidamos que ya no queremos más vacunas ¿te parece bien? .- a claro era eso, chica lista, por eso amo a esta mujer

Perfecto.- al igual que ella quería disfrutar de nuestro secreto sin tener que preocuparnos por el detalle de los niños, pero para ser honesto, no me disgustaría que llegara uno de sorpresa o veinte, no sé, supongo que ella decidiría cuantos y cuando, y yo estaría de acuerdo.

Manteníamos nuestro secreto lo mejor que podíamos, aprovechábamos cada momento que estábamos solos, lo hicimos en cada rincón de la casa, cuando todos estaban distraídos aprovechaba para manosearla, amábamos esa adrenalina que nos daba el poder ser descubiertos, fajábamos en lugares fuera de lugar, como en el cine, en la ceremonia de graduación detrás de bambalinas, nos inventábamos escusas para salir un par de horas, cuando Kasumi nos pidió bajarle la intensidad a los entrenamientos porque Akane tenia la espalda y los brazos llena de moretones, nos reímos, fue hasta que el señor Tendo comento en alguna ocasión que solo las parejas realmente enamoradas no pueden ocultar su amor que sospechamos que ellos pudieran estar dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría, pero ya estábamos mayores, el tiempo ya había pasado pronto Akane partiría a la universidad y tendría que mudarse de casa y como su prometido debía ir con ella, gracias la intervención de mi madre ninguno de nuestros lunáticos padres nos presiono con casarnos antes de irnos lejos de casa, hasta el momento todo seguía igual, solo nos iríamos 4 años y volveríamos como herederos del dojo. Ya teníamos todo planeado, el departamento al que llegaríamos con cocina integrada, los muebles que en realidad apenas eran dos camas individuales y una mesa, y bueno ya, deberíamos empezar de cero, pero mientras estuviéramos juntos eso era lo de menos, yo trabajaría incansablemente para que ella se pudiera concentrar en sus estudios y nada le falte, si, lo tenia todo planeado, ansiaba el día de nuestra partida, ansiaba una vida con ella.

Y aunque confiábamos planamente uno en el otro, nos gustaba "jugar" de vez en cuando, esa mañana sé que ella se fue sin despedirse, quien sabe a donde, solo para provocarme, al llegar a casa con su faldita, tuve que hacerla mía de forma ruda, contra la pared de la entrada, apenas termine de acariciar su entrepierna la gire, baje sus calzones y la penetre en una sola embestida, no pare de moverme hasta oírla gritar, hasta que tembló como hoja en mis brazos; tal y como a ella le gustaba, no es por presumir, pero yo siempre ganaba en el juego, era ella la primera en terminar gritando mi nombre, siempre.


End file.
